Maxima Ride
by Maxima Ride
Summary: Maxima Ride is a girl that is kidnapped by Erasers and when she escapes she decides to find the flock. Ch. really short, but theres going to be ALOT!FANG SPOILERS! POST-FANG!
1. Chapter 1

I am Maxima Ride, I am almost normal. Almost.

Because you see, I don't believe I was born. I have every right to believe otherwise. I'm homeless, technically. I live at college, but homeless in the sense that I have no home to go to.

My best friend is Ashley. She's as normal as any teenage girl. Wears only designer brands, does her make-up on the hour, on the cheerleading squad. The exact opposite of me. I'm not actually sure how we are friends. It makes no sense for a tomboy like me to have a girly-girl for a friend. But that's how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Jan. 13, my seventeenth birthday. Probably the worst day of my life. Because while me and Ashley were driving to the mall to "Pick some decent clothes" for me, we got hit by a car.

I got knocked out, my head hit the dashboard, but Ashley told me later that the paramedics that pulled me out of the wreckage were total hotties, as she put it. They put me on a stretcher and loaded me onto the stretcher, but they gave each other a wolfish grin as they loaded me in.

Even unconscious I knew that Erasers were around me. I felt it. But Ashley almost passed out herself as they morphed and started running with me to a helicopter instead of loading me into the ambulance.

I woke up once we were almost there, I screamed and managed to knock two out before one sat on me. I was dry heaving because of the way his breath smelled and struggling like a wild animal.

I was officially in survival mode.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got there they automatically locked me in a cage, and they walked away, one White-Coat howling because I think I broke his arm.

I looked around. Several empty cages were stacked on a wall, and there was a boy about my age staring up at me. "Uh. Hi." I said warily. His eyes widened and he said softly, "You _talk?_" he asked bewildered. I nodded, "Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't grow up here." He nodded, "I'm Falk. Who are you?" "maxima." He nodded again, then flattened himself against the further wall of his cage, wincing as his wings got smushed, wings. Yes. A white-coat walked up to my cage with a hypo. I snarled at him and he took a step back, then proceded to stab me. He left at first nothing happened. Then my back started hurting like I was back in the car crash.

The crash. I was simply fascinated at the fact that I had escaped injury except for a major bruise on my forehead. I breathed out shakily and winced a little as more pain exploded in my back.

I had no idea what the injection was for. At all. All I knew was that my back was killing me and a feather just fell onto the floor of my cage. A _feather!_ "OhMiGod!" I squealed. Falk started and looked at me with total confusion in his eyes. Then he saw my back and his eyes widened so far I thought they would fall out of his head. Because right before his eyes I grew WINGS!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ERASERS OR THE SCHOOL, MAXIMA AND FALK ARE MY OWN THOUGH!

An Eraser walked in while me and Falk were examining my new wings. "Hey!" he said excitedly, "Guess what? Your gonna learn how to FLY!"

I stared at him, "Uh. Is that a good idea?" I asked, his smile turned into a snarl in a nanosecond. "Trust me. This isn't going to be any old flying lesson. Trust me." The way he said it I didn't.

I shook my head and pretended I had no interest in what he was saying. He growled and picked mine and Falk's cages and carried us to a big field behind the school.

I did a quick scan of the area, as far as I could see there were no bars or electrical walls surrounding it, so I wondered how they planned to keep us from running away. Probably sheer force.

As soon as he unlocked the cage I burst out, but I waited to make my move. They probably thought I was terrified of the Erasers, news flash: I wasn't.

I snorted as a White-Coat tried to show me how to flap. Honestly, flying might _seem_ hard, but it's not rocket science. I snapped out my wings and snorted as everyone took a step away from their tawny awesomeness. I wiggled them a little, then snapped clumsily up in the air.

Falk was still in his cage and he was gaping at me. I looked down and counted two Erasers. Two? What did they think I was four? I dive-bombed one, and before he could get up I kicked him in the head.

The second one ran at me and I kicked him where it counts, he fell on the ground and made a high keening noise and seemed unable to breath right. The white-coats where terrified of me and simply backed away instead of trying to contain their new subject. One did call for "back-up", meaning more Erasers.

I grabbed Falk's cage instead of unlocked it and letting him out and I flew unsteadily away. I could hear the angry cries of Erasers and White-Coats as we became nothing more than a flying speck in the distance.

We were free.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THE FLOCK. OR ERASERS. MAXIMA AND FALK ARE MINE

We landed on what I assumed was the place where I think the Flock learned to fly with the Hawks. I unlocked Falk's cage and the jumped out and threw the cage over the cliff. He moved so fast he was almost a blur.

"You really didn't like the school." I said and he simply nodded, he didn't talk a lot, which made me wonder how well he could. I looked around. I couldn't see anything, but apparently the wings came with more things. I could _smell_ the flock.

I cocked my head and thought back to the books. Fang had just left and as far as I remembered they were still in their home at Colorado. I turned to Falk, who was stretching his wings for probably the first time in his life, and said, "Falk. We're going to Colorado." He didn't question my sanity. "Anything to get as far away from the school as possible" he said. So we flew off. I think we were close to Colorado, I knew there was more than One school and I had no Idea which one we'd just busted out of, but we just flew until I thought our wings would freeze. Because flying at about an altitude of 1000 feet in the middle of _winter_ is no picnic.

We landed, and as luck would have it we landed right in front of Max's house.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FLOCK, ERASERS, THE SCHOOL, OR MAX'S HOUSE. MAXIMA AND FLOCK ARE MINE.

Falk looked at me, but said nothing. I tightened my jaw and flew up on the balcony. I left my wings wide open, just to let them know I was not a white-coat or some kind of ninja-burglar.

Angel noticed me automatically. 'Hi.' I thought carefully, since she reads minds 'I'm Maxima, I swear I'm not here to kidnap you or anything.' Angel's eyebrows went up, because of my dorky 'I mean you no harm' thing.

She walked up and opened the door, I bit my lip, but walked in. Mine and Falk's wings (and entire bodies) were probably risking frostbite. Nudge stopped telling Gazzy about something she saw on TV and Iggy turned his I-Pod off and turned to face us.

Max appeared out of a room, eyes puffy and snarled, "Who the heck are you?" I took a deep breath, "I'm Maxima, that's Falk. We just escaped from the school." Iggy's spine tightened and Max glare wavered a bit. I let my wings loose a little, shaking the frost off them. She stared. Gazzy stared. Nudge stared. Angel stared.

Angel said, "They're telling the truth Max." Max glanced down at her, "I'm serious! They seriously don't want to hurt us!" Max rolled her eyes and Angel exploded, "Dang it Max! Why won't you freakin' listen to me? I can't tell you a dang thing without you acting like I don't Freaking know what I'm talking about!" Max's jaw dropped. My jaw dropped.

"You better not be lying." Max said to me. Come here. Something's up with your wing."


	7. Chapter 7

I sat totally still as Max looked over my wing. I hissed in a breath as she ran her fingers over them. There was defiantly something wrong with my wing.

Max grimaced as she pulled out this long ice thing. I stared at it and wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. I wanted to say something about the seven year old that had recently gotten a potty mouth, but said nothing except, "How the heck did I not notice that?"

Max pursed her lips, "Uh. Because your wing has frostbite." Wing frostbite. How? Or more importantly Why? Iggy stood up and grabbed a blanket and handed it to Max before she wrapped my wing up she took a look at the rest of my body. My lips were a blue color, but other than that she said I was fine.

So she wrapped my wing up and told me to go upstairs. With her close behind me I did. When she ushered me into a room I asked, "Max? You really miss Fang don't you?" a tiny tear trickled down the side of her face and she nodded.

Another thing I could do is make people trust me completely. So Max had totally let her emotional guard down with me. "How much do you want to find him?" "A lot." She whispered back and burst into tears. Hugged her awkwardly and said, "Dylan. Use Dylan. I bet you my wing that he can use his sight to find Fang. And then you can totally kick his butt. Or kiss him, whatever."

Max stopped crying and stared at me. For a second I thought she was going to break my jaw. "That is a really good idea." She said then ran off screaming "DYLAN! DYLAN GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE!"

Dylan was going to come in handy. I could feel it in my freezing bones. I was so tired from flying all day, so I laid down and passed out on whosever bed I was on.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to Max shaking me. "WAUGH!" I screamed, totally confused and not knowing exactly where I was for a second. "What's up?" I asked. "We're leaving. We're going to go find Fang." Ok, Apparently I was right. Max was going to use Dylan to find Fang. "Do you know where he is?" I asked. Max nodded, but ran out without telling me.

So I got up and examined my wing, which was no longer a black color. I stumbled out of the room and walked down stairs without brushing my hair, again. I almost never brushed my hair. So it almost always looked like a rat had nested in it, not that it bothered me.

Everyone was already waiting; I walked straight to Falk, who hadn't been told what was going on. "Max's boyfriend left because Angel said that he was going to die. Which he did, but she really misses him and she's going to go find him and kick his butt." He stared at me blankly, "Oh! Just go along with it." I said rolling my eyes. Max burst into the room, seeming un-Max like because of excitement or anger. Something around those two categories. "Let's go!" she said and flew out the window.

Everyone followed her, but Falk and I lagged behind. I guess we both felt like This was more of a Flock matter, and we were only along for the ride. "He's in a forest with a house that looks like an E." Dylan said. "THE E HOUSE?" Nudge squealed, "But I thought that Gazzy and Iggy blew it up! Omg! It's still there! I can't believe it! I wonder if my stuff is still there! Oh! I can go get my…" "NUDGE!" Iggy yelled.

She stopped talking. So we flew to the Flock's old house. When we got there I could barely make out a little black shape sitting in front of the house. "Fang." Max whispered anger filling her voice. With no warning she dive-bombed him and landed on his head. "AH! MAX? OW! What the heck is wrong with,,," he stopped because Max was busy in the process of breaking his face. He grabbed her wrists and tried to say something but now Max was kicking him in the stomach. "AUGH!" he yelled and tackled her, "Fang! You freakin' butt-head! What's wrong with you? How could you leave me?" she yelled in his face. "Uh, Max we have bigger problems than Fang leaving." The Gasman said

Because roughly 12 Erasers had just walked up…


	9. Chapter 9

Max and the Flock immediately lunged at an Eraser. Falk and I exchanged a glance before fighting our own. "Maxima!" the one I was getting ready to fight exclaimed, "That was naughty of you to fly off like that…" Naughty? I round-housed him in the chest and I wanted to double over and barf his breath smelled so bad. Then I punched him in the head, since it did nothing I kicked him in the crotch. My favorite move.

Then I moved onto another. I just went straight to the kick, before he could get up again I jumped on him, and started jumping on his head. I think it took like 5 minutes to actually knock him out. By the time he was out all the others were already unconscious. Max was staring at me. "What?" I asked, "You have your fancy kicks and punches and I just jump on him."

She shook her head and started screaming at Fang again. "Look Max." he interrupted. "I am NOT coming with you. I told you that I couldn't say no if you came to get me. But I changed my mind. I will _not_ come with you." Max sighed. "I didn't want to do this Fang…" then Iggy handed her a roll of duct-tape and before Fang could react Iggy and Max had him hog-tied and were heaving him into the air. "Come on Maxima." She called.

Me and Falk flew up. I glanced at Falk who was being ever so silent again. I seriously did wonder if this guy could talk.

Once we got back to the house Max told me to go tape all the windows shut. She was serious about keeping Fang. So I used probably a roll of tape per window.

While I was taping my fifth window shut I wondered where Max found all this tape. Once I was done she popped her head into the room. "Maxima, I need to tell you something. No wait, I have to ask you something. How exactly are we going to keep Fang, stationary?"

"Uh… break him? Knock him out? I don't know! I'm new to all this stuff!" Confusion riddled her face; she was looking up at me. I was 17 and she was 15, I was about a foot taller than her. "How long have you been a mutant?" I didn't know. I had probably had wings all my life, but they were invisible or something. "I have no idea." I said just as Gazzy screamed, "MAX! MAX! HELP!"


	10. Chapter 10

Without thinking we both sprinted down the stairs and saw Fang trying to get out of the duct-tape. "GAZZY!" max yelled, "I thought there was Erasers down here! Gosh, be specific next time Ok?" he nodded, and Max glared down at Fang. "Look." She said, "You are NOT going to be leaving. Because I swear if you try I am going to tape you up again and go to Wal-Mart and buy a dog-crate for you and I am NOT kidding."

Then she unwrapped him. Iggy was sitting in a corner all by himself listening to his I-pod. Dylan was right beside him, watching the "action" with amusement in his eyes.

And suddenly I had an idea. I started staring at Iggy and Max stopped un-taping Fang and looked at me and said, "What are you thinking?" I whispered without taking my eyes off Iggy, "Has Dylan ever healed someone else?" she nodded, then caught who I was staring at. She then caught the brain-wave. "No…" she said, I nodded, "try it." I muttered.

"Hey Dylan!" she called, "Try something out for me OK?" Dylan, with his 'have to please Max' attitude nodded eagerly and she whispered in his ear. He stared at her in surprise and she said, "Go try it!"

He jumped a little, but said, "Iggy! Get over here!" he took out his ear-buds and warily walked over to us, "No. I don't want to make anything for you to eat right now." Dylan made a face and said, "No stupid! I'm going to spit in your eyes."

"What?" Iggy yelled, "Oh! Shut Up and just let him spit in your eyes!" Max said. Still making a face he turned back to Dylan and let him spit in his eyes. "UGH!" he yelled at first and started trying to wipe his eyes, but Dylan was keeping his wrists at his sides. He waited a few seconds before letting go and taking a step back. "UH!" Iggy yelled again and immediately wiped the spittle out of his eyes. Then he stopped, and everyone watched as his eyes changed from a pale white-ish blue to a deeper blue.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed, "I CAN SEE!"


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAAT?" Fang said as Nudge screamed, "YOU CAN SEE?" as the Gasman said, "REALLY! OH WOW! NOW YOU'RE NOT BLIND!" I laughed a little at Gazzy's remark. Iggy looked totally out of it staring at everyone, everything, he was even staring at the duct-tape in Max's hand.

Everyone but Max, Dylan, and I were totally flipping out over Iggy being able to see. Me and Max high-fived and Iggy was now jumping all over the place screaming, "I CAN SEE! I CAN SEE!"

I felt so happy. Fang was still trying to untape himself and Max was losing her self-control and started bouncing around with Iggy. Who was now looking at everyone, since he probably hadn't seen them since he was four or something.

When his eyes landed on me he blushed a little and said, "Wow." Which made me blush… Then, after staring at me, he ran up-stairs and ran into a wall. Apparently going from being blind to being able to see was sort of confusing.

He ran back down-stairs, tripping and falling flat on his face, and had this goofy grin on his face.

"I hate to interrupt your party-thing, but it's time to go back to school!" an Eraser called out.

Everyone stopped and looked around. Max's eyes widened as _FANG_ turned into an Eraser


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT?" Max yelled. The Fang-Eraser grinned wickedly and punched her in the face. Her nose started gushing blood and she snarled at him. He laughed and hit her again, and again, and again.

Everybody was in shock, too much to move as Max got beat unconscious by the person she loved. I shook my head and leapt at him, he simply pushed me away, I fell into the wall and I could hear my head crack against it.

"Ugh!" I said dizzily, and stayed slumped in the corner as everyone else got beat unconscious too. I stood up shakily, knowing I was bleeding and jumped on the eraser's back. I had no weapons at all and knew no punch I could throw would hurt this monster at all.

So I bit him. I grabbed onto his wolf ear and did not let go. He howled in pain and started trying to get at me. Even as he sliced my leg open I didn't let go. I just clenched my teeth and made him scream louder. I kept this up until he finally got a lucky shot and managed to somehow break my leg.

I screamed and he shook me off. He whirled around to face me and I was delighted to see his ear bleeding like heck, with a hole in it.

He smiled as he watched my clutching my leg and crying a little. "I wish I could let you suffer, but I have to knock you out." He frowned and looked sincerely depressed that he couldn't just let me sit there in pain.

He shoved me onto the ground, and I heard my head crack against the tile floor, again, before his foot slammed onto my head, knocking me unconscious.

I couldn't believe that was Fang. I knew that Max couldn't either…


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in what I took to be the school. Max was beneath me, Iggy and everyone else was around me. Fang was nowhere to be seen.

Max was sniffling quietly beneath me, and I leaned down a little and said firmly, "I honestly don't believe that was Fang. He said he couldn't say no to you, he wouldn't say no to you. I know it."

Then I looked around, I didn't see Falk anywhere, but who I did see was Fang, and he was in a cage across from us. "Fang?" I said.

Confusion and anger flooded his eyes, "Who the heck are you?" he asked. Was this a trick or was this the real Fang? Max looked up and anger distorted her face, "How could you? You butthead?" He made a face, "What?" he said bewildered, "What happened when I was captured? What did the Erasers say?"

Captured? "Captured?" Max whispered. He nodded, "I went flying and Erasers caught me, like two weeks ago. What did I miss?" The note was Fake? "Did they clone you or something?" Nudge asked, "Because there was an Eraser you. So what the heck happened?"

An Eraser him, that made little sense, but I was willing to believe anything right now. Mainly because three weeks ago if you told me I was destined to be captured, grow wings, and befriend the Flock I would have told you you were insane and sprinted away.

Now since that all had happened I figured there was nothing I shouldn't not believe in. Fang nodded, and stopped talking as an Eraser and a White-Coat walked up to me.

"This was the one who got out?" The Whit-Coat asked. The Eraser morphed back into human form, and guess who it was. Yup, Fang-Eraser. I rubbed my face and snarled, "Yep. I'm the one who got out. Are you going to "retire" me or something?"

He stared at me, I glared at him, everyone else was staring at Fang-Eraser. Finally the White-Coat whispered something in Fang-Eraser's ear, and he picked up mine and Max's cages.

The real Fang snarled, and tried to get out of the cage, but his clone just laughed at him and used my cage to hit his. "Ow" I said calmly, then mouthed "Sorry" at Fang, he showed no sign of seeing me and now was glaring at Fang2.

The whitecoat and the Eraser walked us to a room where two more White-Coats were waiting. Max tensed as one of them smiled sadly at her. Jeb. The other whitecoat pulled out two _leashes_ and attempted to get them around our necks.

Me and Max bit him, then kicked him, where it counts, together. He howled in pain and the Whitecoat that had brought us here somehow managed to get the leashes on me and Max.

Then Jeb got the leashes. Smiled sadly at Max again, and led us away…


End file.
